


阴毛

by Poppoppoppo



Category: Original Work, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppoppoppo/pseuds/Poppoppoppo
Summary: 我想我幻想杀死一个男孩的时间太长了。灵感来自嬉戏
Kudos: 1





	阴毛

我在一个房务管理处找了一个兼职，内容是替租户清理下水管道。合同上写每周固定20小时的工作时长，一小时15美金，是个不错的工作。这里大多是些单身房，有一个开放式厨房，连着一个客厅，一个卧室，卧室里头有一个厕所。要是想洗衣服就要去楼层公用的洗衣房，1.25美金洗一次，再花1一美金烘干20分钟。我干了两个月，发现多数时候都不按排表来，因为租户不会每天堵牢自家的下水道。多数时候我被派去掏浴缸、洗手台的管子。特别是浴缸，女租户的长头发团成一团把管子堵得死死的，有一些头发被管道口的金属绞碎了，和在一团头发里下不去。我每次检查都会先打开浴缸龙头看看排水，这个时候短小的毛发就上浮，从出水口飘上来。水浑浊浑浊，这些发黑的细碎就顺着倒流回来，等水漫漫退去，它们就沉积在浴缸底。

我先前以为女租客叫我修的频率会比男租客高，因为长发更容易堵塞住下水口。但是其实不是，男租客也很容易把水管堵住，多数时候我都会掏出一团黑色的污垢：那是水垢和毛发组成的垃圾。相比于女租客的，从男租客的下水道掏出的污垢通常不会有成堆打结的头发，而是有很多短短的，打着卷的毛发。由汗毛，腋毛，胸毛和阴毛四种中的一种到四种随机组成，令人恶心；女租户家稍微好一点，她们在浴室的架子上堆满瓶瓶罐罐，或者在洗漱台上点香薰蜡烛，蜡烛的味道劣质甜腻。

我盯上了一个男租户，因为他不太一样，他骨架纤瘦，给我开门时总穿着一套蓝色的睡衣，两只脚丫子光着踩在暗色的木头地板上，趾节粉嫩；头发是纯金色的，打着卷，比芭比的假发要疏很多，膨起来像金色的棉花云朵；他的皮肤比美国人要白，脸颊上又有淡淡的雀斑。我猜他并不是本国人，倒像是欧洲人，因为他的脸型不圆润，反而是长长的，眼角下垂的忧郁形象。最重要的是，他的阴毛也是金色的。我几乎给每家每户都掏过头发，有些女人，染着金色的头发，下水道的阴毛确是黑色、不自然地卷曲的；他的阴毛却是和头发一样的纯金色，细细地弯曲，不扎人。

嘿，我知道你在看这本书。那我告诉你我的臆想，我想肏，并杀死一个男孩很久了。我看到一段文字，写一个疯狂的家伙如何杀死一个个男孩，舔他们的屁眼，用刀或者破掉的玻璃瓶子捅他们，看他们流血，再用手肏他们，把老二捅进去，或者捅进嘴里。他把一个男孩完全剖开来，看到肠子和胃，把血和各种体液弄得到处都是。男孩看起来很漂亮，可剖开来后，宛如一堆垃圾。我看得恶心又迷恋，我被附身了，我也渴望杀死一个男孩，玩弄他的尸体，把它摆成各种形状。

他一如既往，穿着蓝色的睡衣给我开门。请进先生，他拉开门让我进去，浴缸堵住了，他说。等我去浴室的时候，他趴在床上玩手机，脚趾勾着拖鞋一晃一晃。我没有戴上手套进行作业，而是叫他，您或许得过来看看。他放下手机过来，在经过我身边的时候被我一把从身后勒住。我用小臂勒住他的脖子，并用膝盖顶住他的后背。他的两只手乱晃，反扯过来要打我，嘴里尖叫。我感到生气，就抓住他的头发，把他的脑袋往墙上撞了几下。墙上被磕了很大一个血印，他的额头流血了，也闭了嘴，颤颤巍巍哭着，缩成一团用手做出推的姿势，嘴里说“please“，”please“。我把他翻过来，扒下他的裤子，用舌头舔他的屁眼。他的屁眼很棒，没有多余的气味。我把食指和中指伸了进去，又换成了我的老二。他一边哭一边挨肏，也不反抗，只是一个劲儿说”please“。我伸手打他的屁股，又用我能拿到的一切东西打这个屁股，他好像还是在哭，一边哭一边继续求我。我感到不耐烦，就抓着他的头又往马桶上撞了几下，撞得他头破血流。我射了出来，并站起来，用脚踢他的腹部，把他踢得像虾子一样卷起来。他的衣服皱了，扣子掉了几颗，裤子被我扒下来，内裤耷拉在他的小腿上。我看到他两腿间得阴毛，和我想的一样，茂盛的金色，他的老二无力地坍下来，垂在他的大腿上。他被我撞晕了，眼皮闭着。我起身去厨房，拿回了一把菜刀，往他的屁眼捅了几刀，企图把那个口子割大。我又捅了他的肚子一刀，在他的大腿处开了一个口子·，血很快涌出来，在地板上积成一滩。但是我觉得不够，就在他的脖子上又划了一刀。他的身体佝了起来，一颤一颤打着板，阴茎断断续续流出一些尿液，接着就渐渐不动了。我把他翻过来，他的脸上沾着血和尿，头发乱糟糟的。我踢了他一脚，他没反应，应该是死了。现在可以了，他身体里的水分在厕所的地板上积起浅浅的一层，把我的鞋底也染上了。我抱起他的尸体，把它挪到浴缸里，并开了热水龙头。

浴缸没有被疏通，很快他的尸体被水没过。流血的速度加快，我都要看不清他的脸了。现在浴缸就像个染缸，红红一片。水腾着蒸汽，连蒸汽都泛着红色。水面有小小的漩涡，带着底部的水翻到表面上。我完全看不见尸体了，这就是一缸红色的水，有金色的短短的毛发不停翻滚上浮，像廉价的闪片。

我蹲坐在浴缸外，并感到精疲力尽。我并未抱有什么愧疚、悔恨的感情，我只感到平静。要说为什么，

> 我想我幻想杀死一个男孩的时间太长了，以至于我的幻想中充满了真实的细节。这种感觉至少已经计划和决定了十年。对于整个事件，我从未感到如此惊讶和如释重负。


End file.
